Star Wars: Fate of The Force
by Rex Exco
Summary: In 500 ABY, the New Republic has finally reached an era of peace. But the Sith along with their Empire return to the galaxy and puts the New Republic to near destruction. Ian Veir, a Jedi Knight, must go through trials and tribulations - even confronting his past, being in the present, and must be wary of the future. Rated T for violence, some sexual references, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**Star Wars: Fate of The Force**

**It is now 500 years after the BATTLE OF YAVIN. The steady NEW REPUBLIC and their Jedi allies snuff out all terror in the galaxy. A promising Padawan, IAN VEIR, has passed his Trials at 20-years-old. Yet his ceremony is short lived due to ships surrounding CORUSCANT, the heart of the New Republic. **

**After a fierce battle, it is revealed the SITH EMPIRE has finally returned, the Rule of Two broken. After doing all they could, the New Republic had to flee key planets overrun by enemy armadas. Ian is now at a hidden NEW JEDI TEMPLE on the desert planet TATOOINE. The planet serves as the Republic's new capital.**

**But, the brown-haired Jedi Knight has been assigned to helping the NABOO RESISTANCE, as they try to fight the Empire for freedom. Rushing to save the planet he hails from, Ian must face his past, and make sure Naboo stays safe…**

* * *

Ian bowed his head in meditation. He hadn't been to Naboo since he was little. Trying to calm himself and prevent thinking about worst-scenarios, he focused on the Force. He fell deep into meditation, basically passing out on the transport. By the time he woke up, the battle had begun.

The Jedi quickly broke his meditation, noticing the ship was no longer flying. He looked at his belt, then grabbing his blue-bladed Lightsaber. He charged into the battlefield, his objective was to help in the liberation of a small city that would help the resistance find the Republic.

"Okay, Ian, your primary objective is to free this city so we can summon the resisting civilians. Some are already at the town, fighting for their lives. We'll have to play this by ear." A voice chattered into Ian's earpiece. It was Republic Naval Officer Din, a Mirialan who had been at a fierce battle that took place on Corellia. Though the Sith won, Din was able to save many civilians and troops, and on top of that, was able to escape with all survivors in-tow.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ian replied.

"Well, as I said, we play it by ear. First our allies have told us that they lost track of their new heir-to-the-throne. The entire Royal family was executed, and an Advisor's grandson is supposed to be next in line after his grandfather passes. If his grandfather perishes in this fight, he'll be the only thing that can keep morale up for all the civilians – Gungans and the people of Naboo." Din replied.

"Okay. What species is he?" Ian asked.

"Human, like you." Din replied. "He was last seen near the landing zone you're at now. For some odd reason, any soldiers I've sent report to see him, but are cut down right after. As a Jedi, maybe you could see if this prince is okay."

"Roger that." Ian replied. He rushed to the place the multiple reports said the prince was seen, cutting down enemy troopers on the way. He soon found himself under a building filled with a labyrinth.

"Ian, I read you have arrived at the spot. Be wary. There could be Sith here." Din chimed in on the holocom.

"Okay. Contact me via my earpiece until further notice."

"Okay, just don't get cut down."

"All I can say is I'll try." Ian replied, closing his holocom. He started going through an intense maze of walls. After about five minutes, he sensed something. A faint sentient presence, but something else was awry too. The Force was echoing from the turrets, giving Ian enough time to ready himself as mini turrets shot at him. He was able to dispatch them, but the sentient presence was closing in.

"I will not be tricked again…" A whisper echoed in the large, dim room.

"Hello?" Ian said, trying to draw out the voice. Instead, he heard a Lightsaber being drawn.

"I will fight for my people." The voice said, getting louder and closer.

"I have no intention on fighting you. Just tell me where the prince is!" Ian shouted.

"I am the prince." The voice said. It was close, sounding like a teenager. "And the Empire fooled me once. Killed my guards. I took a Sith's Lightsaber as my protection. Know I am train on using melee weapons." The voice said, a teenager in a hooded robe said, igniting a red-bladed Lightsaber.

Ian was attacked by quick and calculated movements from the teen's Lightsaber. He was able to rely on his teachings of the Soresu form to block, but the prince was trained. Ian started to go on the offense, knocking the Lightsaber from the Prince's hands. The Prince pulled out a thermal detonator, but Ian used the Force and re-directed it to blow up a wall. He then kicked the Prince to the ground, revealing his face.

"Maybe you are a Jedi… L-like him… I pray it to be so. I feel… faint. If you are a Jedi like someone I heard about… Take me… To my people… After healing me…" The Prince replied, his hood down. He then fainted.

"Oh damn! The public won't be happy to find out I hurt their Prince. Admiral Din, come in!" Ian shouted, not paying attention to the Prince's face.

"I am sending a medic and some soldiers now. I had you bugged with an armor-cam, and I can confirm that is the Prince. But look close…" Din said, making Ian impulsively turn around.

"It can't be… Is it really him?" Ian wondered, then going to hold the body. "Dacen…" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Missing Piece

Ian headed back to base, keeping an eye on the young prince. He had seen this child before, but they were both much younger. He was on medical support, with an oxygen tank on him to help him breathe until he could recover. "Dacen…" Ian kept whispering, as he looked at the Prince in shock. How could he tell him? Already he had a secret to keep – to hide until Naboo was liberated.

Ian was still a bit frantic about Prince Dacen. The medics said he'd be fine and well, but he still he injured him pretty roughly. The kid was no match in a swordfight with an esteemed Jedi Knight, no matter who had trained him how to duel. Battle raged on outside, but all Ian focused on was how much Dacen looked like him. Blue eyes, dirty-blonde hair, a toned-yet-thin body, it made him proud.

"Hang in there. Your people need you. And I need to tell you something, so stay strong!" Ian whispered to the teenaged prince. A beeping then came from a nearby holo-projector, forcing Ian to answer it.

"How's the Prince? The people cannot see him wounded or find out he was attacked by a Jedi." Nad commanded to know.

"They say he'll be up in hours. Some minor injuries, nothing serious. But… He was not at all what I expected. I knew my father was a decorated Captain of The Guard and Military Advisor to the Royals, but to take on their duties… Dacen must've had a ton of weight on his shoulders, too." Ian slipped.

"You're related to the Prince?" Nad asked.

"Yes, Admiral. I left Naboo when he was little to be trained. He wouldn't remember me. I mean, he attacked me in his hideout." Ian replied.

"I see. I shall inform the Republic and the Naboo Rebels of this case. You can act in his place. You'll just have to prove your relation. Luckily you're in a med bay…" Nad told him, then turning off the holocom. Ian smirked. The Admiral was always a trickster. But either way, he asked to be swabbed and compared to Dacen's DNA. A match. There was a new light and hope for Naboo.

Dacen woke up a few hours later to see Ian waiting for him.

"Hello, pal." Ian whispered.

"And back to you!" Dacen replied, punching Ian in the stomach.

"Oof!" The Jedi Knight sighed, feeling winded.

"Take that, schutta. Now just tell me where you're hiding me." Dacen replied, thinking Ian was still an enemy.

"A Republic med-center." Ian replied.

"I feel like it's the truth." Dacen replied, then removing the medical equipment. "You are a legit Jedi, so you know who I am. May I have your name?"

"Just call me Ian." Ian replied.

"No last name?" Dacen asked.

"…Yes." Ian hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"Then may I ask what it is?" Dacen asked, still laying on his med-center bed.

"I am Ian Veir… Your brother." Ian revealed.

"I knew it. That's why as I fainted, I felt no danger." Dacen replied. "But I was told you died during the Siege of Coruscant."

"It was to keep all I knew safe… Trust me, I missed you. You were only two when I left to be a Jedi. I was seven… But we're back together." Ian smirked.

"Yes. We are, but my people – OUR people – need your help, brother. You can tell me about yourself and catch up with me once you secure the city, then we can call for father and his men to use underground tunnels to enter the city." Dacen told him.

"No. You need someone at your side." Ian refused.

"Please, the docs will help me recover. I need you to inspire out people. Help our people." Dacen begged.

"Fine. I promise to return." Ian replied, then leaving the med-center. A woman with a vibrostaff that could retract was hidden near the entrance to the Prince's suite in the med-bay. She slipped in.

"What the?!" Dacen yelled.

"Shhh." The silver-haired woman replied, wearing Echani clothing.

"I thought the Echani gave up teaching their ways…" Dacen whimpered as the woman started to fix some of his wounds.

"Shhh." She quieted him again. "I am looking for your Republic allies. I need their help. Let me fix your wounds so you can represent me."

"I would if there was not a battle literally ten feet in front of the building." Dacen replied.

"Fine." The Echani-trained woman pinched one of Dacen's shoulder. Two others showed up, and were able to sneak the Prince out. They put him in a stealth fighter, then flew off to an abandoned area of the planet.

Jake returned, going to tell his brother about the success of the mission, when he noticed Dacen was gone. He sensed some sort of foul-play. He looked around, seeing a weird holocom.

"I am Delia Hassen, founder of The New Handmaidens. I found several holocrons about Echani and their techniques. We have stolen the Prince because he holds a key to helping us figure on of them out. Whoever is reading this, I deeply regret having to take him." The message ended.

"Wait, why is Dacen only able to help with a holocron? And why in the midst of war? We just liberated part of the planet. We need him. I need him…" Ian muttered. He looked over at a table, then seeing a datapad. Upon reading it, he saw they were codes to access and use rare treasures of the Royals. He then contacted Nad, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**I know this wasn;t the best beginning, but I have big plans for the story. I'd LOVE feedback from readers. Thank you for reading this. I hope to upload to this story at least once a week.**


End file.
